


Voltron Shitposting Probably

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drabbles, Drunk Texting probably, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Texting, Why are tags so awkward for me, oneshots, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: :^)





	Voltron Shitposting Probably

Okay so I'm gay And yeah


End file.
